Cecilia White and the Seven Men
Cast *Snow White - Cecilia Nuthatch (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) *Prince Florian - Louie (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) *The Evil Queen - Eris (Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas) *The Witch - Carmen Sandiego (Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego?) *Doc - Roger Radcliffe (101 Dalmatians; 1961) *Grumpy - Dilbert *Happy - The Scarecrow (The Wizard of Oz) *Sleepy - Donald Trump *Bashful - Tarzan *Sneezy - Emperor Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) *Dopey - Kristoff (Frozen) *The Magic Mirror - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Humbert the Huntsman - Rasputin (Anastasia) Scenes #Cecilia White and the Seven Men Part 1 Opening Credits/Prologue #Cecilia White and the Seven Men Part 2 Eris and Homer #Cecilia White and the Seven Men Part 3 Cecilia Meets Louie ("I'm Wishing/One Song") #Cecilia White and the Seven Men Part 4 Eris's Dark Demand #Cecilia White and the Seven Men Part 5 In the Woods/Cecilia Runs Away #Cecilia White and the Seven Men Part 6 Cecilia's Forest Animals ("With a Smile and a Song") #Cecilia White and the Seven Men Part 7 Cecilia Discovers a Cottage #Cecilia White and the Seven Men Part 8 "Whistle While You Work" #Cecilia White and the Seven Men Part 9 Meet the Men ("Heigh-Ho") #Cecilia White and the Seven Men Part 10 Cecilia Explores Upstairs #Cecilia White and the Seven Men Part 11 Searching the Cottage (Part 1) #Cecilia White and the Seven Men Part 12 Searching the Cottage (Part 2) #Cecilia White and the Seven Men Part 13 The Men Discover Cecilia #Cecilia White and the Seven Men Part 14 Cecilia Meets the Men #Cecilia White and the Seven Men Part 15 Supper Not Ready Yet #Cecilia White and the Seven Men Part 16 "Bluddle-Uddle-Um-Dum (The Men's Washing Song)" #Cecilia White and the Seven Men Part 17 Deceived/Eris Disguised Herself #Cecilia White and the Seven Men Part 18 "The Men's Yodel Song (The Silly Song)" #Cecilia White and the Seven Men Part 19 "Someday My Prince Will Come" #Cecilia White and the Seven Men Part 20 Bedtime in the Men's Cottage #Cecilia White and the Seven Men Part 21 Carmen Sandiego's Evil Plan #Cecilia White and the Seven Men Part 22 The Men Leave For Work #Cecilia White and the Seven Men Part 23 Cecilia Meets Carmen Sandiego #Cecilia White and the Seven Men Part 24 A Race Against Time #Cecilia White and the Seven Men Part 25 Cecilia's Death and Funeral #Cecilia White and the Seven Men Part 26 True Love's First Kiss/Happily Ever After #Cecilia White and the Seven Men Part 27 End Credits Gallery Cecilia Nuthatch.jpg|Cecilia Nuthatch as Snow White Louie (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story).jpg|Louie as Prince Florian Eris.jpg|Eris as the Evil Queen Carmen Sandiego-0.jpg|Carmen Sandiego as the Witch 101dalmatians_236.jpg|Roger Radcliffe as Doc Dilbert.jpg|Dilbert as Grumpy JR7l9qX.jpg|The Scarecrow as Happy Trump-Fox-998x624.jpg|Donald Trump as Sleepy Tarzan Character.png|Tarzan as Bashful Kuzco.jpg|Emperor Kuzco as Sneezy Kristoff (Frozen).jpg|Kristoff as Dopey Homer Simpson.png|Homer Simpson as the Magic Mirror Rasputin.jpg|Rasputin as Humbert the Huntsman Category:Snow White Movies Category:Snow White Movie Spoofs Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Movie Spoofs